Chiariscuro
by Terra Rain
Summary: Sit back, take a drink, and listen closely. In the most recent age of the time, after the silver millennium, there was fought a great battle between the ranks of Angels against the Deamons of earth. And War changes everything, even the people you trusted.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer of sorts. This fanfic is about the characters from the animes Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. It contains my version of Angels and Deamons. If the way I portray Angels in this fic offends you, then GET OUT. This story I've created has absolutely NOTHING to do with religion, my religious views, or anyone else's. The animes mentioned earlier do not belong to me. If anyone would actually believe that they did, they deserve an award. Plus! If I were to change the characters' names in this: you wouldn't even recognize them. - So please, no one telling me I've written anyone out of character, I know I have already. It would be a waste of my time to read the reviews saying as much and your time to type them.  
  
Prologue  
  
An Angel. Four Angels. My devils.  
It really is amusing how one's perception on something can be twisted to form an altogether different, individual view. Let me explain. See, what if I was evil through and through? To me, what everyone thought of as good and light would be dark and evil to me. I would shun it, running away from the light as fast as I could. Which, come to think of it, I already do.  
Let me explain.  
You see, my name is Duo Maxwell, the King of Destruction, the Master of Death. I am, for lack of a better term, a deamon. This is probably where you're confused. You see, deamons and demons are different things. Deamons are much more powerful and can control demons, which are fairly mindless although very powerful and dangerous at times.  
I, myself, am what you would call a vampyr, creature of the night.  
Let me clear up a few myths.  
I am immune to sunlight; it does nothing to affect me. I am merely a nightclub lover. - Thus, I go out at night, not morning. Holy water and garlic make me laugh. I love pizza and I was an avid Christian at one time. Ironic, yes I know. As for being staked, well, any normal person would die from it, and I am no exception.  
It's getting rather late out isn't it? Let me tell you my story before the light ends, although it may begin again before I am done. This is a story about love, beauty, truth, and justice. It's a famous story of light and dark. It's a struggle to find hope in the bleakness of war. It is a helpless love tragedy. A romance, a comedy, a drama. Think of it as.........the story that began stories. So sit back, have a drink or two, whatever you prefer, and listen closely. This will be the only time I tell it and after that you will be the only one to retell it. Welcome, to the beginning of the end, the story of Deamons and Angels. 


	2. Angel Blood

Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer of sorts. This fanfic is about the characters from the animes Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. It contains my version of Angels and Deamons. If the way I portray Angels in this fic offends you, then GET OUT. This story I've created has absolutely NOTHING to do with religion, my religious views, or anyone else's. The animes mentioned earlier do not belong to me. If anyone would actually believe that they did, they deserve an award. Plus! If I were to change the characters' names in this: you wouldn't even recognize them. - So please, no one telling me I've written anyone out of character, I know I have already. It would be a waste of my time to read the reviews saying as much and your time to type them.  
  
Angel Blood  
  
Angel blood is no different from ours, despite the stereotypes. It tastes just as good too. Sometimes even better than a human filled with lust. A pure angel filled with lust though is so intoxicating one drink will lay you out for a week and a half so I'm told. I myself do not know. I've never been able to try.  
  
Duo walked down the streets, night falling around him gradually, the sun slipping away almost regretfully, as though reluctant to release its hold on the day. Duo smiled and turned the collar of his coat up, lighting a cigarette as he did so. He inhaled, reveling in the sweet, intoxicating perfume it held. A light laughter was heard to his left. He didn't bother to turn; he knew exactly who it was.  
"Hello Ami."  
She stepped out of the shadows, a genuine smile tugging at the sides of her lips. She was dressed in a tight, white lace up bodice and white leather mini-skirt. She had black eyeliner all around her eyes and blue mascara on. A silver cross glinted at her throat on a black satin ribbon. A black vine tattoo twined its way up her right arm, ending in a flower bud on her shoulder. She had dyed her hair bright blue to match her eyes, he noticed. A change he rather liked.  
"Long time no see. How's life treatin' ya?"  
"Boring." He replied, inhaling again.  
"Want me to spice it up?" Her eyes glinted. He shook his head.  
"Na, just wanderin'." She nodded, every vampire went through these stages where he or she would wander aimlessly around for a while before finding a place to settle or terrorize.  
"I hear the council is gathering." She said softly, sidling up to him and watching the stars. He glanced at her and then sighed.  
"So it has begun." She nodded, slipping her hand in his.  
"Lonely tonight?"  
"Not particularly."  
"Good, mind if I stay? Or do you not have a place?"  
"I got a place."  
"Good."  
  
She lay next to him in bed, one hand just barely touching his back. The night was hot; a warm gust of air passed frustratingly close to him as the fan sighed its way around the room in a rotation. The rain was still a grey drizzle, pattering on the pavement through the open window. He'd stayed with Ami for around three or four days, waiting to see if she turned up any new information concerning the council meeting. She hadn't, but he enjoyed being in her company. She was like a sister to him, and it was nice having family you liked around for once. He'd missed her laugh. She stirred next to him and turned over, scooting so her back was pressed against his before falling still again. Duo watched the rain. A faint scent of oranges and cinnamon wafted in through the window. He froze. The scent refused to budge. They were here. He pinched Ami and slid out of bed, crouching as he moved toward the window, gun in hand. Behind him he heard Ami slip out of bed and slide towards the door as gracefully as always. He looked out. A single angel stood on the pavement, dressed in a long dark brown trench coat and hat. It was not one he recognized. Then the angel looked up at him, and grinned. Duo ducked and slammed the window shut all in one move as the angel's leering face appeared in the window. A report went off behind him as Ami peppered the doorway with bullets. The angel was gone. A scream was heard and Ami stopped shooting. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with her free hand, getting a second gun out of her belt with the other. Duo sniffed. The angels were still there, hovering, waiting. He readied his own gun again, pointing at the window. The shower of bullets fell around them as the leering angel smashed through the glass window into the room. It was dead before it hit the ground. The other angel left. Ami took one look at the angel and sighed in frustration.  
"Shit."  
"My thoughts exactly."  
"How'd they know you were here? Fuck. They found us, they found us."  
"I told you it'd begun!" Duo exploded.  
"Yeah, but I didn't want to believe you." She took another look at the angel and shook her head.  
"Ah, fuck. We gotta leave."  
"Already done."  
  
Ami leaned her head back, tasting the wind with relish. Duo smoked; one hand on the steering wheel, the other idly playing with Ami's short blue hair.  
"I like your hair."  
"Thanks. I do believe that's the first time you've commented on it like that." Her eyes sparkled in amusement. He grunted.  
"Not gonna get you laid sweetheart." He replied. She smiled seductively at him.  
"Gotta try. Last time was three hundred some odd years ago."  
"For you?" He snorted. "Nice try purity."  
"By you idiot!" She cried playfully, frogging his arm. He laughed with her. The silence between them was as warm as the night air which blew past the car and ran its fingers through their hair. After a moment Duo spoke again.  
"Have you.........heard anything, at all?" Ami frowned and shook her head.  
  
"I haven't heard a peep, and that's what bothers me."  
"Maybe we'll get some answers at the meeting."  
"We will, I guarantee it. Setsuna's not one to let us hang." She turned to Duo, her eyes worried. "Something's gonna happen, I know it. I can feel it in my bones. But whatever happens, please don't leave me Duo, you-you're all I've got." She smiled ruefully. Duo returned it.  
"Never."  
  
Heero turned, facing away from the scene he had watched unfold beneath him. It was perfect. He caught sight of Serenity returning, her clothing looking a little worse for wear. Her sword was bloody and there was a satisfied look on her face. Well, her mission must have gone well. He moved swiftly towards her, taking care not to make a sound. Not that it mattered. She halted, waiting. He stopped next to her shoulder; she didn't flinch.  
"Mission accomplished?"  
"Always." She turned suddenly to bury herself in his front; he breathed in her scent and kissed her neck.  
"So are you going to the meeting tonight?" She murmured.  
"Of course," he replied. She tilted her head up, eyes closed.  
"I have to go report........." she said regretfully. He released her. She smirked before drawing closer. "But we got time after that, before the meeting," she looked at him suggestively and leaned in, licking the shell of his ear. He shuddered. "Mine." She said, eyes burning. "See you there." And she was gone. Heero looked at the mist floating and left. He'd see her again tonight. In the meantime, he had plans. 


	3. Everybody Wants To Rule The World

Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer of sorts. This fanfic is about the characters from the animes Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. It contains my version of Angels and Deamons. If the way I portray Angels in this fic offends you, then GET OUT. This story I've created has absolutely NOTHING to do with religion, my religious views, or anyone else's. The animes mentioned earlier do not belong to me. If anyone would actually believe that they did, they deserve an award. Plus! If I were to change the characters' names in this: you wouldn't even recognize them. - So please, no one telling me I've written anyone out of character, I know I have already. It would be a waste of my time to read the reviews saying as much and your time to type them.  
  
Everybody Wants to Rule the World  
  
"Order! This meeting will come to order!" The angels stopped talking, gradually breaking off their conversations to listen.  
"There has been recent trouble with the deamon population. We have heard of their presence in places they are forbidden to visit. They have in essence made our ancient treaty null and void. This lack of respect and blatant denial in the face of our officers has led me to only one conclusion: we must reprimand them for their actions! They must be shown that what they do is not right! What they stand for is wrong! They cannot be allowed to continue!"  
Trieze ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath as the audience rumbled.  
"Look at them out there, take a good look. They are not where they are supposed to be! They are running rampant! They threaten everything we've worked towards! They must be stopped before it is too late!" Trieze looked over them, his features grim. "This is a time for heroes, for those who will stand forth and do what is necessary to rid the terran world of evil. I call upon those brave and willing to do this for me. Are there any worthy among you who are capable of taking such a task upon you?" Several angels stepped forward, and then others followed. Soon the whole gathering was jostling to be heard. He smiled. "This is no less than what I expected. I know our nation is a brave one. A nation built on truth and our valiant youth." "So I will send messages out to my commanders. We will meet and ascertain what is possible to do in the face of such dangers, especially ones that threaten our liberty." All nodded or murmured an agreement of some sort. Trieze smiled again. "Good. Until then," he bowed. "Good luck." He waved to Zech and Relena who followed him immediately. The audience scattered. The silence that remained after them was deathly, ominous, and almost sorrowful. It did not take a prophet to realize war had begun.  
  
"Please," Setsuna called out gently. The room instantly became silent. She smiled warmly at all of them. "Thank you to all who could come, and may my word and all said in this meeting is carried swiftly and speedily to all our family.  
"There have been reports of recent attack committed by angels. While this is most egregious considering our treaty made with King Trieze, I assure you, war is upon is no matter what we do." She lost the room for a moment as all began to talk at once.  
"Please! I must say this quickly! There is no time to ponder at the moment!" Everyone again became silent.  
"This war is no ordinary war. All sources point to a front from Hevan with apocalyptic proportions. They will descend on us in a week's time." An uproar was heard. This time Setsuna did not stop it.  
"Will we stand by and let our enemies destroy us?!" She asked.  
"No!" they shouted back.  
"Will we fight them to the bitter end?!"  
"Yes!" they screamed.  
"Then let us fight them! Every-last-deamon!" A scream ripped from the crowd. Setsuna surveyed her work. She waited, letting them stew until they began to get restless.  
"We must organize this FULLY. We CANNOT let ourselves throw ourselves in ones and twos uselessly against a wall of angels. We must form an offence and defense of our own, one they cannot penetrate. So I ask the assistance of those of Master class to call your clans and help me organize a war." She fixed them all with her garnet stare. "Can you do this?"  
"Yes!" they cried. Satisfied, she stepped down, letting the council take her place to explain some of the more detailed data. She herself would speak later to them before they left, to finish explaining what exactly needed to be done. It was going to be a long night.  
  
"Blood's Chosen, do you hereby solemnly swear to serve me until the bitter end? To command my legions in my name and in my name only? To die upon your bade for me? To brave the face of danger and do so at the cost of friends, family, and lovers? Do you so hereby solemnly swear?"  
"I do." Serenity lifted her eyes as she felt the sword touch both her shoulders. She kissed it and straightened, eyes glittering, a cold smile upon her lips. Minako shuttered. She was glad she would not have to do that. She could not, would not have. Trieze's piercing stare trapped her own. He knew it, he knew that too well.  
"Minako." She started at the sound of his voice. "Trowa, Angelica, Romeia, Rei, Rose, Wufei, Triton, Makoto, Possess. You all will be the second guard. Should you fail, may it be upon the sword and not in shame." He nodded to them. "You will listen and obey only those specified. Should you take any other action; you will be withdrawn from the unit." Minako shuddered. 'Withdrawn' meant becoming an enemy of the state, punishable by death.  
"Angelica and Romeia, you will report to Serenity and myself only. Any other commands will be thrown out." They nodded curtly. "Trowa and Triton you will report to Mystic. Commands by anyone else will be overlooked. Rose and Minako you will report to Selfia. The same orders go for you as well. Wufei, you will be accompanied by Possess. You are to report to Silverus. Obey no orders other than his. Makoto, you will report to Mecha. Do not obey orders by anyone other than him and myself. Rei, you will be with Heero. You know who to take with you. Dismissed." They left, filing out the doors two at a time. Minako fell in step with Trowa. She bumped into him accidentally as they passed through the doorway. He winced. She looked at him suspiciously. She hadn't hit him that hard and he was known for not showing pain. She watched him, the back of his purple sweater disappearing into his apartment. She wondered who it was.  
  
"Well, I wonder how my clan's gonna take it." Duo mused as he packed. Ami stood waiting for him by the door, leaning against the dresser.  
"Can't you pack any faster? You're only going to be gone for a couple of days and then your coming straight back."  
"Gotta be prepared." She rolled her eyes.  
"Always the boy scout." She muttered. He grinned.  
"Don't you know it." She reached over and snagged a pillow from his bed, throwing it at his head. He ducked and it hit his suitcase instead, which slammed down on his fingers. Howling in pain he pulled them out, holding them to his mouth and glaring at Ami. She laughed.  
"See? Even you're suitcase agrees we should get going."  
"You're evil."  
"I know." She said simply. He only glared harder.  
"All right, fine. Let's get going."  
The trip to the station was relatively uneventful, the cars all the same grey color to Duo's eyes. Ami's blue hair stood out starkly against the dusty backdrop of New York. He had never liked New York, Lost Angelus was more his mood, filled with bars and music. New York was old and tired. Lost Angelus was alive and young and vivid.  
Duo dropped his suitcase on the ground and searched for his ticket. "Aha! Shady Grove Brook here I come!" Ami straightened her black leather mini-skirt and grinned. "Still the same name? Wow, you're lazy." He gave her a funny look and moved onto the train. She shrugged and followed. Someone wolf-whistled at her as them maneuvered to find seats. She whipped around, searching until her eyes alighted upon a man who eyed her eagerly. Smiling seductively she sauntered towards him. "You called?" Eyes hungry, he nodded. She slammed her fist into his face, her own canines lengthening to glitter in the neon lights.  
"Don't ever mess with what you don't know about." Holding his face and whimpering he bled all over the seat. She stalked away, then paused and turned back. "And leave me the fuck alone."  
"You bitch!" he screamed. She snorted.  
"I've heard more original words from a pig's mouth." Spluttering at her, she left him. Duo raised an eyebrow as she drew close to him and sat down tiredly.  
"Touchy, aren't you?"  
"I've got a reason to be, I'm exhausted. Now shut up and let me sleep." Canines shrinking, she leaned her head down on his shoulder and promptly fell asleep.  
"Sheesh and I thought my life couldn't get any weirder." Duo muttered sarcastically before settling himself next to her and against the window so he could catch a few hours sleep as well. He just hoped they could reach his clan in time to get back to Setsuna and help organize the war. She was going to need their help.  
  
Minako had tried to talk to Rose but succeeded with minimal luck. Rose was even more solitary and silent than Trowa, who was renowned for it. Frustrated, she stalked off to the gardens only to find them occupied. Nearly tearing her hair out she searched for solitude and found it in the most unlikely of places; the balcony. The balcony as she had dubbed it was a marble slab that had originally at one time served as a rooftop garden, but now was run down and dead. She lowered herself gently onto the dead lavender and clover, wincing as her bruises bumped against the marble. Sighing, she looked wistfully out over the city.  
Hevan was an interesting city to live in, varied in everything but light. Light was everywhere. The sun shone from four in the morning until ten at night. Sunsets were fiery and bright, creating spectacular shows for those who cared to watch. At one time this had seemed the perfect place to live and grow up but now.........it was a run-down dog of a city. She hated it and longed to leave. But that was impossible. So much for wishing.  
The lavender behind her crunched lightly. She hadn't ever heard them come up. She craned her head around to look up to see who it was. It was Trowa.  
"Hello you." She said lightly, patting the space next to her and turning back to face the sunset that had started to paint the sky vermillion. The light shifted as his shadow fell across her as he sat down. Funny she thought, a minute ago the last thing I wanted was someone within fifty feet of me and now look at me, all miss friendly. Smiling at her own fickleness she glanced at Trowa. His hair looked aflame in he light and his eyes.........she was shocked. Instead of the startling vibrant green they used to be they were dulled. She looked down at the city. So, I wonder.......... She glanced back at him. He seemed lost in thought, gazing out at the sky. She smiled. Fine then, company it will be and she let her thoughts drift away, waiting for the sun to end. 


	4. Cascading Stars

Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer of sorts. This fanfic is about the characters from the animes Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. It contains my version of Angels and Deamons. If the way I portray Angels in this fic offends you, then GET OUT. This story I've created has absolutely NOTHING to do with religion, my religious views, or anyone else's. The animes mentioned earlier do not belong to me. If anyone would actually believe that they did, they deserve an award. Plus! If I were to change the characters' names in this: you wouldn't even recognize them. - So please, no one telling me I've written anyone out of character, I know I have already. It would be a waste of my time to read the reviews saying as much and your time to type them.

WARNING!: This chapter contains rape content. If you don't want to read it, then just skip the first section down to where the break is.

Cascading Stars  
  
Minako Remembered.........She remembered pain. It was two weeks ago in terran time, although that meant nothing in Hevan. It was a rainy morning, the drizzle collecting and dripping painfully off the marble roofs. She had gone inside to ask Princess Relena about the 4-A mission Rei and Makoto had gone on. There had been some disturbing rumors and she wanted to know if any were true and since both Makoto and Rei were indisposed, Relena was the only one left who would know.  
She entered the throne room, kneeling as she reached the end of the room, near the thrones. Relena laughed lightly. "Dear Minako, do not do that! I am not so high above you as for that nonsense." But she was. Relena was the ultimate Angel, second only to Trieze himself. And she liked power. It was well known just how regal and royal Princess Relena was. She reveled in her birth-status and allowed no exceptions to those who did not acknowledge them. Minako dared not do differently.  
"Come into the back room, I know what you seek." Minako straightened, staring at Princess Relena in surprise. "You wish to know about Rei and Makoto's misadventure I trust." She nodded. "I thought as much. Follow me."  
The back room was very informal, more like a parlor than anything. It was complete with two more thrones, one of which Relena reclined in, sideways, legs dangling over the arm.  
"Trieze actually knows more about it than I do, don't you?" Minako started as Trieze moved silently out of the shadows, the faint glow of his wings transparent against the furniture.  
"Indeed, I might." He stepped forward, taking one of Minako's hands in his. "Lady Minako." She blushed. No one, not ever had called her a lady before, that was not her status. He chose to ignore this fact, instead taking her arm in his and leading her over to the small mahogany table, seating her before sitting himself. Relena still reclined in her chair, eyes half closed, almost purring. Minako's head was rushing, this was nothing like she'd expected, all those other times she'd visited it had been so formal.  
"Zech, dear, would you care to bring us some tea?" Appearing out of nowhere, Zech approached the table, bearing a tray with teacups and what smelled like green tea.  
"Trieze." This was another surprise. No one called him by his name and not his title. It was informal, vulgar, and –  
"Sugar or lemon?"  
"I beg your pardon?" Trieze's smile never wavered. "I asked you if you would like anything with your tea? It is green but that means nothing." She blushed even more hotly than before. "Nothing, thank you my King." Trieze laughed, but it was not a normal heartfelt laugh. She couldn't describe it, but it felt.........fake.  
"Do not call me 'your King' with a capital k, just Trieze." Minako's eyes widened.  
"But I could never-" Zech barked at her.  
"You will and you must 'Lady Minako'." He struck her; she folded out of her chair. Her eyes wide with confusion she looked at Trieze. He smiled.  
"Zech you must not be so harsh, she has yet to learn." He leaned down, kissing her cheek and then pulling back. "You are such a beautiful angel." He leaned in again, this time claiming her lips with his own. Minako stammered. Everyone was staring at her. She dared not refuse him. He was forceful. She saw Relena's beady eyes; Zech kissing her left cheek, Trieze's hand moving up her dress. The world spun crazily in a barrage of sound which she desperately tried to tune out. The blow struck her right cheekbone and she heard something crack. Her legs burned and the grip on her throat was painful. The kisses burned like heated fire down her stomach. She could feel them both, their heat burning through her. And through it all she saw Relena's eyes, beady, watching her, boring through her, no longer half closed in relaxation but open in excitement, the smile tugging at her lips more a smirk than a smile.  
She wanted to die.  
  
"Next stop, Shady Grove Brook. All stop!" Duo was jerked awake. Groggily he shook Ami and reached for his suitcase. The two vampires stepped off the train and onto the bricked deck of New Orelans square. "Duo!" someone shouted. Shading his eyes against the glare of the sun, he spotted a tiny figure running towards him. The figure launched himself into Duo's arms laughing. "Momma! Duo's home!" Laughing himself, Duo swung the boy around.  
"Here, let's see how tall you are." Straightening up, the boy stood proudly. "Hmm, maybe another inch wouldn't hurt, but 3'7" is a respectable height."  
"Hun! It's not like I'm gonna be 3'7" by the time I'm grown. I'm gonna be 7'3"!" Duo laughed at that and then his smile grew when he saw the figure in the distance.  
"Melissa!" Running towards her he picked her up and spun her around. Shrieking, she hit his arms lightly. "Oh put me down you great oaf!" He obliged, introducing her to Ami in the process. The woman, Melissa, was lovely with long dark brown hair done up in a makeshift bun and dressed in a plain blue gingham dress.  
"A pleasure to meet you, I assure you." Ami said politely. She had heard much about the famed Melissa. Her potions and salves were the best in many a place.  
"My, gorgeous and courteous too, that's a first Duo," Melissa teased. Duo blushed. Ami smirked. She liked this woman.  
"I need to speak with the whole clan. Setsuna's already given a pep talk and now she needs an army." Melissa nodded. "I thought as much. We'd better hurry than. Timmy?" The boy bounced over.  
"Hai!" She winced.  
"I'm never sure if I should let you learn other languages. I never know what you're saying half the time anyway, let alone trying to pick through translations of legitimate languages."  
"It means yes mum."  
"I know that." She put a hand to her forehead and breathed deeply. "Never mind, just go tell everyone to come to our house for a meeting. And that-Timmy!" He was already halfway down the street.  
"What!?"  
"Tell them Duo's home!"  
"Of course!" and away he went. Melissa looked apologetically at the two.  
"I have yet to get him fully trained I'm afraid." She leaned down and picked up Duo's suitcase. "Well, might as well have lunch. It's just sitting there at home waiting to be eaten. Come along Duo, you know the way."  
"Indeed I do!" And with that he sprinted down the street. She frowned after him, his suitcase in her hand.  
"I never get them trained come to think of it." Ami snickered.  
  
Minako took a long shuddering breath and managed to get herself under control. It was almost dark; the stars were just peeking out from the inky blackness on the horizon. Automatically she searched for Venus, her home world, among them. Finding it, she relaxed and leaned back.  
It was then that she registered the arms around her.  
Startled, she looked up into Trowa's eyes. Trowa's bright, shinning green eyes.  
"You could have told me." She again was startled.  
"I just did."  
"Sooner."  
"How was I to know you'd care?" She immediately regretted what she'd just said. She knew perfectly well. Silently he disentangled himself from her and pulled his shirt off. Even in the fading light his bruises showed. She fingered one, tracing it lightly with a fingertip.  
"I-I'm sorry." She licked her lips. "It hurts, doesn't it?" He nodded. Impulsively she reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled back and embraced him gently, laying her head softly on his chest, hair pooling in his lap. Picking her up, he pulled her into his lap and held her, rocking her as they both cried themselves dry. 


	5. Sin City

To mystlady, Angelight, pudding, and of course Nyneve: Thank you to all my reviewers. I stultify you on a pedestal because of what you see and like in this story. Thank you.

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer of sorts. This fanfic is about the characters from the animes Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. It contains my version of Angels and Deamons. If the way I portray Angels in this fic offends you, then GET OUT. This story I've created has absolutely NOTHING to do with religion, my religious views, or anyone else's. The animes mentioned earlier do not belong to me. If anyone would actually believe that they did, they deserve an award. Plus! If I were to change the characters' names in this: you wouldn't even recognize them. - So please, no one telling me I've written anyone out of character, I know I have already. It would be a waste of my time to read the reviews saying as much and your time to type them.

* * *

Sin City 

Duo grinned and leaned back in his chair, crossing his feet and putting them on the table. Melissa shrieked and swatted them off, causing Duo to loose his balance and fall out of his chair. The children all laughed and Ami merrily joined in. Duo, having regained his balance, if not his composure, glared at her.

"Traitor." Still laughing Ami shrugged.

"All right, settle down, settle down." Melissa said loudly as she cleared away plates. "I'm sure Duo has something mildly important to say concerning the war." Everyone quieted instantly and look expectantly at Duo who cleared his throat and gave a sheepish grin.

"Actually, I do have something mildly important to say, amazing as that may seem." This earned a quiet chuckle from the elders. "But, I do have one condition: the youngsters _must_ stay awake the entire time if they intend to listen." Eager, the children nodded and scooted closer. "Do I have everyone's attention now?" The children once again nodded, eyes glued to him in rapt attention. "Okay. Melissa?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any maps of the Central district? Specifically New York and the borders along Hevan?"

"I'm not sure, I could check." She offered, balancing the last of the cups in her hands.

"Go check please, It'd help a lot." He turned back to his audience. "Here's the basic plan. We attack three days from now, sooner if the Angel army is mobilized. The border of New York and Hevan-" a map was placed in front of him and opened to the location, "is our target area. Our ideal situation is to attack in three waves, the first composed of six parts. It's complicated but it will hopefully work. If we can storm inner Hevan and take or destroy the citadel, than the country will fall. We also must capture King Treize. Dead or alive he is a very dangerous man. Without him things should work much more smoothly. Lastly, we have to defend our borders against the Angles. If they manage to get into New York, we'll have a _very_ difficult time getting them back out again. Setsuna's asked you all to be part of the third section of the first wave if you're up to it, under my command of course."

"Of course. We're not about to follow anyone else's ass out into battle. You're the only one we know who can pull us through." Many nodded in agreement to Melissa's statement. "If I may say so, I believe I speak for all when I tell you your clan is with you Duo."

"Thank you. Now, let's get down to business."

-

"There's no reason for us to stay." Trowa glanced down at the girl in his arms who had murmured and who's yellow hair shielded her face from view. "We could leave…leave and…"

"Join the rebellion?" Trowa finished. A silence hung in the air before she replied.

"Yes." Trowa let out the breath he'd been holding.

"I supposed, it's the only way now." He mused. She lifted her head.

"We'd be labeled traitors however. And if anyone found us…"

"They'd kill us." They sat in silence for a few precious moments before Minako stood up and straightened her white skirt.

"Let's go."

-

"So that wasn't so bad, was it?" Duo turned to grin at Ami and put his hands behind his head.

"Nah, just a little weird." He shook his head. "Bah, I'm not used to being a clan elder."

"Liar, you like it." His face broke out in an unabashed smile.

"Yep, actually I do." She laughed. They exited the station and started walking down the sidewalk, wary of the approaching dawn.

"It's getting light."

"They'll probably be coming around soon."

"Guns?"

"Check." Grimly, they continued onward. At noon, Duo pleaded a rest. Ami, grudgingly agreeing, found them a place to sit in the park.

"So…nice day hun?" Ami banged her head against her fist in frustration.

"Duo!" He smirked.

"Nervous breakdown?"

"I'm having one." Ami said with sarcasm as she slumped down further on the park bench. "Think nothing of it, I get them all the time when I'm with you."

"Feh." Duo replied, propping his leg up. After a second, he sniffed.

"Do you smell…?"

"…oranges."

"Bonjour." Duo and Ami whipped around, guns in hands. Two angels stood before them, wings invisible in the morning sunlight.

"Shoot first, ask the questions later?"

"I like the sound of that."

"Attendez! Une moment ce vous plait!"

"What?" snarled Duo.

"Nous vous demandons aide, Shinigami." Duo perked up at the use of his title.

"In English please. I don't speak french." Suddenly the angel on the left broke out into peals of light laughter. The smell of oranges faded some as she spoke.

"I am sorry." Her thick french accent was rich and lilting. "It is funny that a vampyr would not know the language of love and beauty, since you appreciate it in all forms." Ami's mouth quirked at the comment. "We simply request that you listen to us. We represent only ourselves on this matter."

"What is the matter?"

"That we," the angel pointed to herself and her companion, "would like to join you."

"Nani!" Ami gasped. Duo's eyes narrowed.

"Oui! You see," her eyes took on the sharp edge of pain, "we have no reason to fight for King Treize's beliefs. He is…not what he seemed."

"Well we already knew that." Duo replied snarkily.

"Well we didn't!" she shot back. "And now that we have learned, we wish to defect from Hevan."

"How in all of Hell's blazes are we to know whether you speak truth or not?" Duo demanded. Amazingly, the angel responded with a smile.

"Because," she turned to her partner, "Can you not already miss the scent of oranges?" Ami sniffed. The smell of oranges had indeed faded, and in it's place was a fainter, strange smell. One that reminded her of apples.

"We have fallen from grace." Ami jumped. It was the other who had spoken for the first time this evening. "And we are no longer recognized as angels."

"We are deamons." the other said, flashing her teeth. "We are angels who have betrayed. We are those who are made from lies and deceit now; les résilie de serments: oathbreakers." Ami flinched at the title. It was one no being liked to deal with and such deamons were feared and shunned by all.

"So what do you want from us?" Duo asked cautiously.

"To join you."

-

"They have left us." Rei sucked in her breath and Makoto's eyes narrowed. "She is no longer one of us, she is now a deamon. If we ever see her again, our orders are to kill without hesitation." The two guardian angels looked at Serenity in open astonishment.

"But how…? I mean we've known her since-"

"It doesn't matter." Rei stared at the blood angel in front of her and then nodded once in agreement. She understood. All was fair in war after all. But Makoto was still shaking her head.

"But couldn't we try-"

"No!" Serenity snapped. "Why can't you see? How much of a danger they are now and will be if they see you?"

"She's right." Makoto whirled to face the newcomer. It was Heero, the first blood angel and Treize's right-hand.

"Are you too a traitor?" Serenity hissed. Makoto reeled back before hanging her head in defeat.

"No, of course not. I, I understand."

"Good." Serenity turned her attention onto Rei. "He still wants you to go and fetch her; you know what to do." Rei departed without a comment, the mist swirling around her retreating form.

"As for you," Makoto looked back at Serenity and Heero, "I would suggest you listen _very_ closely to Treize's plans and do not stray from them. I would hate very much to have to be ordered to kill you, consider all we've been through." The two blood angels left, wings swishing the clouds into eerie shapes as they flew.

"Yes…all we've been through." Makoto whispered to herself. "I'll have to watch my back indeed."

-

Quatre sat very still, watching the red liquid swirl around and around in the wine glass hypnotically.

"She is telling the truth." as he spoke, Duo let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "I can sense her heart and her intentions are good. Her aura however…" He frowned. "It is dark, and not tainted by blood such as a blood angel's would be. It is tainted by pain; her own." The two vampires turned to look at the deamon in front of them. Minako looked positively peeved.

"I _wish_ you wouldn't talk about me like I'm not here!" she yelled, crossing her arms in front of her. Duo grinned.

"I dunno, I kind think it's funny." Faster than he could think she had one slender hand wrapped around his throat, her pale nails digging impressions into the flesh at the nape of his neck.

"I dunno, I find _this_ rather amusing." she smiled at him. Her companion merely rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat of mahogany and velvet.

"Minako, please release Duo. He antagonizes because he cares."

"I hurt because I care." Minako said, turning away. Quatre watched the long dark yellow hair swish as she moved.

"I'm assuming exactly that." She froze, turning slowly until their eyes met. Quatre's passive gaze and quick words unnerved her. She paled at what she found in his eyes.

"You wouldn't." It was nearly a whisper but so obviously a plea. Quatre shook his head and stood, setting his wine down on the side table.

"No, I wouldn't. You will have to tell them something however. I can't protect you." She nodded. Duo, watching the exchange back and forth, scratched his head.

"I don't get it." Ami whapped him across the back of his head.

"Baka." she said annoyed. Minako glanced at the blue-haired vampire. Head tilted, they silently communicated with each other. After a pause, they agreed.

"I was raped." Minako said coldly and clearly.

"Shit!" Duo shouted, stepping back. Minako sneered at him.

"What? You thought just because I was an angel I could wrong but not have wrong done upon me!" Tears clashed with her skin. "You thought wrong vampyr!" Quatre watched impassively, Ami at his side. Minako's partner lifted himself out of his chair and wrapped his arms around Minako.

"Trowa…" she slumped in his embrace. "Let go." He said nothing but shifted so he was behind her, arms wrapped protectively around her.

"Trowa." Trowa lifted his gaze to meet the vampire in front of him. The vampire pushed a lock of white blonde hair out of his blue eyes and smiled. "We have work to do."

-

"Does anyone want to explain anything to me here!" Duo hyperventilated later in the privacy of their room. Ami put a hand on his shoulder.

"Not really dear."

"Fuck off."

"Ah, ah, tut, tut."

"I _said-_"

"Same to you too." Ami said as she flopped down on her bed, pulling her boots off.

"Ah, fuck." Duo sighed as he sat down on his bed. "I need to get laid _so_ bad." Ami chuckled, her voice musical in the half-light of dusk.

"Come one, just go to sleep." She stripped and pulled the covers around her. "We have to meet Setsuna in the morning and I'm _tired_." She yawned pointedly and blew out her candle. "Good night Duo." The braided vampire spluttered before angrily striding over towards the west window.

"Fuck this." he said, grabbing a hat and jamming it on his head.

"Be back by nine am." Ami said as Duo threw himself out of the window.

-

"They could be a great asset to our cause. The information they're willing to share…" he trailed off. Setsuna sighed, irritably pushing her long forest green hair out of her face.

"They do seem to be all right." she admitted.

"They _are_." Quatre argued. "The girl's hair has darkened considerably apparently since her defection and Trowa's is getting darker all the time. It's now almost _black_. Not to mention they nearly _reek_ of apples by now. They are more than willing to share." He stopped at the look on Setsuna's face. "And what are _you_ smiling about?"

"You." she said. "You like him don't you?"

"_What_?"

"You said his name and never the girl's." Quatre blushed and turned away in a pout. Setsuna laughed, a clear bell-like sound. "You _do_ like him, hmmm? I wonder what he would say if he knew you were really Obsidian Flames."

"I am a vampire, last of the line of Heart's Flame of the vampyr. That is all he knows and needs to know. I am nothing more."

"The fact that you have a title screams of power." she said musing. Quatre harumphed. "Fine, we'll let it stand for tonight, but Quatre," he paused in the doorway, "If you do anything with him, you may have to deal with the girl as well." Quatre's face broke into a grin, his fangs flashing silver in the light.

"Oh, I am well aware of that."

"Good to hear." Setsuna said without looking up as she began going over the evening paperwork.

-

Duo hurried along the streets, shoulders hunched against the cold of dusk. A lone wisp of red in the sky was visible from the ground. A sound behind him made Duo turn and let loose his wings in one smooth movement. Fear turning into terror, he shot upwards into the sky, his opponent matching him stroke for stroke.

Leveling out below the cloud line, Duo fleeting noticed that the sky was actually still painted with a lingering fuchsia amongst the vermilion, although it was slowly being consumed. Wings snapping open fully, Duo banked and fell gracefully a few feet before considering his opponent.

The angel was his size and armed with a set of matching guns. Duo wished more than ever at the moment he had his glaive. Feeling for his guns, he cursed when he realized he'd taken all but one of them off and forgotten to put them back on before leaving. The angel's cold blue eyes smirked at him.

"What? Shinigami without his glaive?" Duo glared at him. The angel's smirk grew as it assessed the situation. "Or without it's guns either. Such a pity."

"Why don't you do everything a favor and drop dead right now!" Duo screamed. The angel feigned astonishment.

"Why so bitter Shinigami?"

"I think you know why you bastard." Duo spat, fingering his gun and wondering if he could shoot before getting shot at.

"I don't think so." the angel's eyes narrowed as he let off a shot. Cursing, Duo flew away, the bullet whizzing past harmlessly. Had he not moved, his wing would have been clipped. The angel was smiling again.

"Come and play with me Shinigami. Your death could be entertaining. And not just-" the angel swerved as a round went off.

"I'm not just going to roll over and die for you Heero!" Duo yelled, gun in hand.

"I never expected you to." Heero let off a round, herding Duo across the sky. Shinigami cursed, he _hated_ not being armed properly! Fine! If the bastard wanted to play-

Duo abruptly changed course, hurtling through the sky to come up right underneath Heero and in between the guns. The angel's eyes widened as Duo tore at his hold on the guns before opening his mouth to rake teeth and fangs across Heero's face. Roaring, Heero tried to shoot at Duo through the blood blinding his gaze.

"KUSO!" Scanning the horizon, Heero saw nothing. Shooting at nothing in particular, he emptied the cartridge on one of his guns before getting himself under control. Damn Shinigami!

In the clouds, Duo watched with baited breath. As the angel left, he waited for a few more moments before descending to Earth. He had a lot to tell Setsuna. And also a lot not to tell her.

-

Here ends chapter four of the Angels and Deamons chronicles. Stay tuned for chapter five.


End file.
